Carry You Home
by AuthorGirl55
Summary: Alternate events picking up from episode 3x07. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review.


Carry You Home

Chapter 1

"Damn it" I yell into the night "She's gone John; she slipped right from underneath my hands."

"Can't we track her down?" Felicity's voice fills my ears, and my heart aches just from her soft voice. She must have heard all that I've said earlier. I hurt her, again!

"No" I say gritting my teeth "She's gone, it's over nothing else to do" I walk back to my motorcycle

"It's not your fault man, its fine we'll get her next time" John tries to ease the guilt but it doesn't work

"I am heading back to you guys" I start it up and head into the darkness and the solitude of the night.

…

I descent the stairs of the foundry which I find only occupied by John

"Hey, where is Felicity?" I ask while hanging my bow

"She headed to QC; wanting to finish up a few things" John says while gathering his things "You should too"

"John…"

"I don't want to hear it man" He cuts me off "Look you two are miserable without each other, and by the way she's already in danger by working with us. What you are doing is just ruining the lives of two people who are meant to be together"

He walks towards the stairs "Just think about, it's not too late"

…..

"You still here?" I look up to see Ray standing by the door

"Mmmmm yeah was just finishing a few things, I am heading out in a couple of minutes" I tell him

"Hey. We did well tonight, you really left him speechless" He says while walking towards me

"Yup, that's kind off of super power" I laugh "But you deserved Ray, you're really trying to do good here"

"Thank you Felicity"

"Oh before I forget" I unclasp the 10 million dollar necklace that I will never see or touch again and carefully hand it to Ray "Thank you for the loan, and please don't ever do it again"

He chuckles "Can't make any promises."

"Good night Ray" I say softly

"Good night Felicity" I watch him walk out of the office leaving alone in a somehow peaceful silence.

I turn around in my chair and glance into the rare peaceful view of Starling City, in those few hours of the night when the city is consumed with clarity and peace.

I hear footsteps behind me

"Did you forget…?" I turn around to find out that it's not Ray but Oliver that is standing in front of my desk

I clear my throat and stand up "Hi is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just came over to check on you" He says in a husky voice

"Oh, well I am ok"

He gives me a weak smile and takes a step towards me

"Oliver, if you're here because of what you said earlier then please just don't go there" I tell him trying to keep the tears from falling

"Felicity…"

"No just don't I know the speech that you're about to give, and believe there is nothing that you could say or do that is going surprise me…"

I get cut off by his hands grabbing my face and his lips crashing on mine, I stumble backwards and we pull away

"Except that" I whisper "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to" He says out of breath

"But what about what you said..." I start to say

"Screw what I said earlier, because being around drives me nuts and not being around you drives me nuts"

"For real this time?" I ask not wanting to get hurt again

"For real" He says pressing his forehead to mine "But… this won't be easy, we can compromise everything" He takes a deep breath and his scent envelopes me "But still I can't stop it"

"Neither can I" I whisper

When I finally get out of the shock of the situation I grab him by his leather jacket and pull his face to mine. I run my hands through his subtle, his hair everything that I longed to touch. One of his hands cradles my face while the other lays at my back pressing my closer to him. Fire spreads through my whole body and I hear him moan against my mouth.

After what feels like eternity we pull away gasping for air

I lay my head on his chest "Now what?" I ask out of breath

"Anything we want" He says while embracing me in his arms.

…..

 _ **1 Month Later**_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Ughhhhh" Felicity drags herself half asleep across the bed to shut down that annoying alarm that point out that yet again we have to rejoin the real world outside.

"We have to get up" She mumbles into my shoulder

"No you have to, I don't work remember" I tease which earns me a very dirty look

"Jerk" She says with a yawn

I put my arms around her and pull her towards me. It has been a month since our moment back at QC, and I still can't believe that Felicity is here with me. I moved in with her over a week ago, giving Thea the loft al to herself, another withdraw of becoming poor is not being able to buy a place for us to live

I still get worried about her even when she is safe in the foundry; I get so scared when a new enemy appears, afraid of getting compromised.

 _My Life My Choice_

Felicity's phrase echoes inside my head and I tighten my arms around her even more.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but you're kind of crushing me" Felicity voice pulls back to reality

"Oh" I loosen my arms "I am sorry" I kiss her forehead

"It's ok" She snuggles to me "This is nice"

"Hmmmmm" I enjoy of her warmth against me, I brush my lips against her; I meant it to be a soft one however I find myself rolling over pressing her underneath me and Deeping the kiss. I pull my lips away from her and trail kisses all along her neck which earns me a very loud moan that really affects my body.

Even though we have been officially together for a month now, but I still haven't made love to her. Felicity isn't like any other women and I don't want to ruin this by going too fast.

My phone ringing breaks our little intimate moment

"Ughhhh, don't answer" Felicity tells me with a stern look

"Wasn't planning on it" I say crashing my lips to her but it doesn't go too far because her phone starts ringing next.

"Both of our phones, that does not seem good" I say in frustration

She picks up her phone reading the caller ID "It John"

I wait for her to finish the conversation but I can tell from her facial expression that it's not good.

"Ok, we are on our way" She press ends

"What is it?" I ask

"They found a body" she tells me

"Ok!"

"It had an Arrow in it" She says in horror


End file.
